As is well known, sanitary conditions often require washing, scrubbing, sterilizing or other cleaning of containers, say food containers between successive uses, say in the distribution, preparation or service of food, and the like. While there have, in the past, been provided disposable or throw-away containers or receptacles for single usage, these prior devices have not been entirely satisfactory, often occupying excessive space in storage, being subject to contamination before use, and otherwise lacking convenience under practical conditions.